I'm Still Here
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Shadow was forced to join Slade when ehr best friend fell ill. But now that her driends dead...where will ehr life lead?
1. Chapter 1

"Titans! GO!!"

That phrase had become all too familiar to the five teens that had sworn to protect their city.

Robin, the hand to hand expert, Starfire, the Tamaranian, Cyborg, the half human half robot genious, Raven, the expert in magic, and Beast Boy, the green shape shifter.

Together they had combat many foes.

Many had heard of them, but one girl longed to join them and forget her past.

She was called Shadow, but never told anyone her real name.

Our tale begins with Shadow's escapades under Slade.

A well known villain that wanted the Titans gone and Robin's former teacher.

* * *

Shadow stood in front of the city bank, her katana strapped to her hip and a large bag in her hand.

Her body was adroned with several black tattoo's and her silver hair was tied into a spiked pony tail.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!"

The Teen Titans stood infront of the asian teen, ready to attack.

"Make me…" she replied darkly snapping her fingers.

As she did, the strange markings on her right arm became long tentacle like things that lashed out at them.

Instinctively, Raven blocked them with her magic as Cyborg and Beast Bo charged her.

Shadow sighed and looked unamused, "How pathetic…"

She then leapt up and grabbed onto the nearest light post, "I'd love to play but my master is expecting me!"

Robin had already anticipated her nearest escape route and was waiting on the rooftop for her, "Really? Cause I was hoping to have more fun!"

Before she could react, Robin kicked the teen into the ground.

Shadow groaned and stood up, "Pesky brats…but it seems Slade trained you well…"

The mention of Robin's previous employer/mentor caused him to pause, "Slade? Where is he!?"

"Too bad…" Shadow muttered standing up and tossing the money bag at Starfire as she went to attack, "Time to go."

Raven watched her closely, examining the shadows as they enveloped the gil and she dissapeared.

Beast boy looked thoroughly confused, "Wait…where'd she go? And how does she know that creepy Slade dude?"

"Because," Robin replied picking up a communicator that had fallen off of Shadow's belt, "She's working for him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you delivered my message?" Slade asked as Shadow entered the room.

"Yes…It will arrive momentarily master," she replied kneeling down.

"Good. I have trained you well then…." Slade replied approaching her.

He gently grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, "You will destroy the Titans for me won't you my pet?"

"Of course master. They will no longer bother you," Shadow explained standing up and bowing her head.

"Wonderful. Now then, go to your training session," Slade ordered before going to the screen.

"Master…may I see Rose?" Shadow asked shakily.

"All in due time my apprentice," he replied approaching her and gently placing a hand on her head, "All in due time…"

Shadow nodded and left her master, thinking of her friend he was holding above her head.

She hadn't been working for him by choice.

He had forced her into working for him by threatening the life of her dearest friend, Rose Richards.

Rose was the first person to befriend Shadow when she came to America from Japan.

Shortly afterwards though, Shadow's friend became deathly ill with cancer.

Slade found the young asian girl one day and told her he could help her friend.

The only catch was she needed to help him in return.

Shadow was overwhelmed with joy and agreed immediately, unaware of what he meant by "help".

Now she was being forced to steal, spy, even kill for Slade and his evil plans.

As she made her way down to the secluded training room, Shadow began thinking of everything that had gone wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want everything we have on that girl we saw," Robin snapped, the Slade communicator still firmly held in his grasp.

"I told you Rob," Cyborg explained looking dead serious, "We don't HAVE anything. She's not on any wanted list, no police records nothing. We can't track her if we don't know her."

There was an awkward silence, then Raven spoke up, "Her abilities…they seemed similar to mine. Perhaps I could track her with my magic. There's going to be some of her energy left on her com."

"Yes. It would seem that Raven may have a good idea," Starfire agreed looking at Robin.

"Dudes! Why not let me track-"

"It won't work. She simply vanished. Her scent would've disappeared," Robin replied handing the circular device to Raven.

The dark haired girl took it and began to meditate, focusing her energy on locating the strange girl, "Azarath…mentrion….zinthos…."

It took a minute, but Raven managed to lock onto their targets location, "She's not far from here…at the hospital…."

Raven explained handing him the device back.

"We'd better hurry then. Who knows WHAT she's gonna do," Cyborg replied quickly.

"Alright, " Robin replied turning to the door, "Titans Go!"

* * *

Dun dun dun!


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow was sitting next to the hospital bed, her friend Rose hooked up to several life support systems.

Shadow herself was wearing a simple white tee shirt and blue jeans, in her hand was a small bouquet of roses.

"Hey Rose," Shadow whispered as she brushed a hair out of her face, "It's been a while…"

There was no answer from the comatose girl, but it didn't seem to bother Shadow.

She enjoyed even just being in the same room.

"Aint this touching," a familiar voice called out, "Too bad you have no time."

Shadow froze and spun around to see Slade standing over her, "I…I…."

Before she could explain, Slade grabbed Shadow by the throat, forcing her to her knees, "You disobeyed me, Shadow. You must be punished."

The young teen was gasping for air as the mans grip tightened even more.

"Slade!"

"Why Robin…how nice of you to join us."

The leader of the Titans saw Shadow in the villains grip and glared death at him, "Let her go.

The other Titans were rather surprised to see Slade turning on his underling though.

"But why? You remember what happens when you disobey me…don't you?" Slade explained with a cruel chuckle.

Robin heard this and snapped, lashing out at his former mentor.

In a hurry to defend himself, Slade threw Shadow at Robin, knocking them into the others, "Guess I should take my leave."

With that, Slade dove out the window and disappeared. Beast Boy was the first one to get up and stared at Shadow, "What did he do that for?"

"Slade doesn't care about those under him," Robin snapped pulling Shadow to one of the hospital beds and laying her down, "Seems she doesn't really want to serve him after all."

"What if it was all an act?" Raven asked looking at the girl with concern.

"I dunno. Her heart rate is off the charts and her O2 stats are crazy low. If it was an act," Cyborg explained looking at his monitor on his arm, "Slade is even more twisted than we thought."

"But…she will be alright?" Starfire inquired looking concerned.

"Should be. Let's get her to the tower and monitor her," Robin replied with a sigh.

"Hey guys…look at this," Beast Boy called out.

The titans walked over to a girl who was in a coma, fresh roses were on the side table with a card.

"I think…she was visiting this girl," Beast Boy said picking up the card, "Rose, I hope you get better soon. I'm sorry…Shadow."

Everyone then glanced from Rose, the coma patient, to Shadow, then the card again.

Robin then sighed, "I dunno. We'll find out soon enough though. Let's go."

* * *

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

_You know you can't leave me Shadow._

_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_

_Why? You know you still belong to me..._

Shadow tossed and turned a bit before waking up, sitting up swiftly, her face beaded with sweat.

"Woah…you okay dude?"

The teen turned and saw Beast Boy, one of the Teen Titans sitting beside her, "Um…yeah…"

She was about to get up when Shadow found her hand cuffed to the bed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Robin wanted to play it safe," the green kid explained chuckling nervously.

Shadow simply sighed, "Can't say I blame him. Where am I anyway?"

"Oh. You're in Titan Tower. Robin and Cyborg wanted to talk to ya, and besides, we couldn't leave ya passed out on the floor."

Shadow listened then remembered what had happened, "Oh yeah…him…"

"So, what's up with you and that other girl?" Shadow paused, her only thoughts on what Slade would do to Rose after her defiance, "I have to check on her! She could be dead!"

Beast Boy saw Shadow's hand slip through the cuffs like they were water, "Wait you're still-"

Shadow managed to stand up, but collapsed as she tried to walk.

Luckily Beast Boy caught her before she fell, "You're still pretty banged up."

"Dammit all…" she hissed trying to ignore the pain ripping through her body.

"So, you're awake!" Shadow looked over to see Robin and Cyborg enter the room, her eyes quickly turned to the floor.

"Don't worry…we're not here to hurt ya. We just wanted to ask you some questions…" Cyborg explained before looking at the rail, "Did she pick the lock?"

"Nah…she kinda just pulled her arm out…" Beast Boy said looking confused.

"That's not important…First off," Robin said sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, "Why are you working with Slade?"

That question seemed to degrade Shadows already waning demeanor, "It's…it's hard to explain."

"We got time," Robin replied looking her in the eye.

"Alright…the thing is, it wasn't by choice. My friend is dying of cancer. Slade, before I knew who or what he was, offered her a cure if I helped him. I was so scared…I accepted without a second thought…" As she spoke, a tear rolled down her cheek, "That bastard simply used Rose as a leash on me…Keeping me in check with her life. For all I know he could have killed her already…"

Robin heard this and almost froze, "That girl was his leash? Damn! Cyborg! Get Starfire over to the hospital NOW!"

"Got it," Cyborg said running out the door.

"With Slade…it may already be too late," Shadow explained pulling her knees to her chest.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!


End file.
